Sharing a tent
by xGirlofawesomenessx
Summary: The Titans go camping with the Titans East. What happen when Beast Boy accidentally left some tents at the tower and Robin and Raven have to share a tent for a week? May include games like truth or dare later. rob/rae pairing. Pls R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N : English is not my first language so sorry if there's any grammar mistakes. I know I should have finished my previous redx/rae fanfic before starting a new one, but I have no idea what to write on that one. I promise I will update it, but I need some time. Anyway, back to this fanfic! Pls R&R!

Warning : This is a rob/rae pairing, don't read if you don't like it. I warned you.

Disclaimer : If I owned the Teen Titans, Robin and Raven would have been together. So no, I don't.

"Don't worry, wonder boy. We'll keep your city safe and sound." A Kid Flash said in the big screen.

"You better do, and please remember to feed Silkie or Star is going to kill you." A grinning Robin said to the big screen in the main room of the enormous T-shaped tower.

"Alright. Now go somewhere and just do something. We'll be here tomorrow, see ya!" Kid Flash said before turning off the screen.

"Dude, what was that about?" Beast Boy asked, walking in along with the others.

"KF and Jinx are going to come and look after the city for a few days and we're going to find something to do for the following week." Robin said, "So what do you guys want to do?"

"I don't think that is necessary." Raven said in her monotone.

"C'mon! This is our big chance to get away from the city and put aside our crime fighting worries!" Beast Boy said, obviously hoping Raven would agree.

"Yea, BB's right! Let's go camping!" Cyborg yelled.

"That idea was awesome!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Please, friend Beast Boy, what is this camping?" A questioned Starfire asked.

"That means spending a few days in the woods or some places." Beast Boy explained.

"Oh, this will be most glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, "Please, friend Robin, may we go to this camping?"

"Sure." Robin said, "If you can make Raven go too."

"Always know this two lovebirds can't be separated." Cyborg grinned, meaning Robin and Raven.

Cyborg earned a glare from Raven. Robin and Raven have been spending much more time with each other than before lately and they have a very close relationship. Even too close for friends. Robin secretly liked her, **really** liked her. Almost love. He has a crush on her since the day they met each other. But he never admit it, he told himself he would if he feels like it. He once wanted to tell her how he feels about her. But stopped when he doubt if she like him that way too.

"Well I don't see why not. I don't want to be to left here to see Kid Flash and Jinx flirting or making out every day anyway." Raven said coolly.

"Is it just me or did I heard Raven agreed?" Beast Boy said, jaw dropped.

"Is it the end of the world again?" Cyborg said, more like a joke.

"That's not funny." Raven said emotionlessly.

"Glorious! Please friends, when are we leaving? Where are we going? What should we bring and shall we invited the East of the Titans too?" Starfire asked in super-speed.

"Um… tomorrow morning, I don't know, Cyborg and I will pack the camp stuff, you just need to bring clothes and personal stuff and no… I think only the five of us is enough." Robin answered.

Starfire frowned when she heard that The Titans East are not joining them. Obviously, starfire has been going out with the Atlantian Prince lately. "Then I shall go pack first." She said while flying towards the elevator.

"Me too." Raven said before teleporting into her room.

"Can I go pack with you guys too? Please?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, the last time you packed with us for the picnic, you forgot the drinks!" Cyborg said.

"C'mon, it's not like I forget something every time." Beast Boy protested.

"Fine, you can pack with us. If you forget anything Beast Boy, I won't protect you from Raven." Robin said, followed with a sigh.

"Whatever." Beast Boy said lazily.

_**The next day**_

Everyone gathered at the main room. Beast Boy arrived along with Robin and Cyborg. Beast Boy wore a pair of purple knee-high shorts and a black t-shirt. Robin was in a red t-shirt and black sweatpants, hair still gelled and gorgeous as always. Cyborg was, well cyborg. What do you expected him to wear anyway? A few moments later, Starfire and Raven arrived. Each of them was carrying a backpack. Starfire wore a pair of white sweatpants and a pink tank top while Raven was in black shorts and a tight purple t-shirt. Robin couldn't help but kept staring at Raven's pale, long legs which made her so unique and elegant.

"Hey Raven, nice outfit." Said a cocky voice. It was Speedy, along him was the rest of the Titans East. They were all in their sports outfits and have their stuff put in the TE car.

Starfire gasped. "Robin… I thought you were not agreeing with me…"

"We decided to give you a surprise." Cyborg said and Robin just smiled.

"How glorious that we are all going to the camping!" Starfire screamed and started hugging the Titans East with her killing hugs.

"And it is great to live in this huge tower for a week!" Kid Flash said from behind.

"Dude, stop sneaking up on people!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Alright, we better keep going. See ya Kid Flash… and Jinx." Robin said.

They both waved goodbye to Kid Flash and Jinx before getting into the T-car and TE-car.

"So where are we going actually?" Speedy asked while combing his hair.

"Let's just say a place that takes about 3 hours." Cyborg said while getting into the T-car.

"Glad I always brought my comb and mirror." Speedy said proudly.

Everybody sighed. "What?" Speedy said.

"Whatever, let's just get there first." Raven said while getting into the car.

Robin sat between Raven and Starfire. Starfire was looking out of the window as she was seeing something she hadn't seen before. Raven was looking out of the window too. But she was frowning.

"Hey Raven" Robin asked.

"Yea?"

"Are you feeling well?"

"I'm not sure, I just don't like riding cars. They made me sick."

"Be like this." He said and used his hand to place her head to rest on his shoulder. "And close your eyes." She did what he said as Robin tilted his head and slightly rest on her head too. "Better?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her to a tight embrace.

"I guess so." She said as she feel the warmth in his arms.

Soon the two birds fall asleep in each other's arms. Cyborg and Beast Boy started grinning and Beast Boy took out a camera and started taking photos. What a great friend he was. Soon the Titans began to fall asleep. Of course except the ones who are driving.

_**3 hours later (1:00 PM)**_

"We've arrived!" Cyborg yelled as he woke the Titans up.

"Glorious! Now may we please set the tents that we're going to live in up?" Starfire asked happily.

"Sure, we should have something to eat too." Beast Boy said, rubbing his tummy as a sign he was starving after the ride.

Both team started taking out their tents when the Titans (not Titians East) realized they just got one tent.

"Beast Boy?" Robin said in a dangerously low voice.

"Um…well, you see… maybe I accidentally left the tents at the tower…hehehe" He said, starting to step backwards.

Raven's eyes were glowing white as she held out a hand that was wrapped with black energy. Beast Boy was so frightened he just shut his eyes real close and pushed Raven off guard and she fell backwards, on Robin's chest. They both fell backward and hit the ground. "Oops…heh heh…" Beast Boy performed a weak smile. Raven tried to get up and have Beast Boy pay for what he had done until a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around her. "Let me go Robin!"

"You can't hurt teammates Raven!" she was struggling but he was too strong.

The others were smirking wickedly as they saw their position on the ground. They looked like a couple playing on the ground. "Fine, I promise I won't hurt him. Now let me go." Robin released his hold on Raven and they both got up.

"Then I shall share the tent with Aqualad!" Starfire said as she walked next to Aqualad and they were both blushing madly.

"Well I'm go to share with Bee then." Cyborg said as he walked over and stood next to his girlfriend, Bumblebee.

"Speedy?" Beast Boy asked. Speedy just glared at him as he knew what Beast Boy mean is to share the tent with him. "Mas y Menos?" The cute twins nodded their head in ensemble.

"So there was just one tent left and I guess we'll have to share it?" Robin grinning.

"Stop that." Raven said.

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so cocky." She said mentioning his cocky grin.

"Just a thought of you and me sharing a tent for a week."

"And?"

"And lots of fun." He smirked.

A/N : Okay! So how was it? I'm not sure if I should continue or not. If there're reviews I will continue this story. Please let me know if you like the story or not. I want to get at least 5 reviews to continue the story. If continue, the next chapter will be how they spent the rest of the day and that night. I've planned some games for them to play. And please do tell me if you've got any ideas. Love ya! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Really thank you for all the reviewers! You guys made my day! Here's chapter 2 and pls R&R!

Disclaimer : I do NOT own the Teen Titans.

'**Thoughts'**

"Speech"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you guys just going to stand here and flirt all day?" Beast Boy interrupted their conversation.

"We're not flirting." Raven and Robin said together while glaring at Beast Boy.

"Right…" Cyborg said rolling his human eye.

"Whatever dude, let's just doing something now. I'm bored to death!" Beast Boy yelled in a childish tone.

"Ooh, we shall all do this making of the friendship bracelets! I have brought these ribbons an-" Starfire said excitedly.

"Uh Star? Maybe we'll do this later…" Aqualad said with one hand covering Starfire's mouth.

"Yea, Aqualad will be making them with you Star. You know how much he loved those things." Speedy grinned evilly knowing he had just succeeded in annoying Aqualad again.

"Whatever." Aqualad said.

"Hey, what don't we play hide and seek?" Bumblebee said.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy raised his fist in the air.

"No." the empath said.

"C'mon Raven, you know you want to play with me-" Robin corrected, "us."

"Fine." Raven said in an I-don't-care tone.

"Whoa, Raven the ice queen is giving up that easily?" Robin smirked.

"Let's just say if I don't play, Beast Boy is never going to stop bothering me. Is there any problem if I play?" Raven said.

"No, your majesty." Robin bowed like a gentleman.

"Alright y'all! Let's play rock-paper-scissors to determine who's the seeker!" Bumblebee said.

"Let's have two seekers! Double the fun!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

[Time skip – after a few rounds]

"Alright! Raven and Speedy are the seekers." Aqualad said.

"Joy." Raven said sarcastically.

"You should be," Speedy smirked "with me."

Speedy received a death glared from Robin. Robin knew Speedy has a crush on Raven and that really pissed him off. **'Better keep an eye on him.' **

"Whatever. Are you guys going to hide or what?" Raven said.

With that, everyone started to run to different direction and the two seekers started to count. There was a lake beside the place where their tents sat and a forest on the other side. Beast Boy turned into a fish and jumped into the lake. **'They will never find me here. I'm such a genius.' **Starfire and Aqualad ran into the woods hand in hand. Cyborg and Bumblebee was climbing a very tall tree and soon they were on the tree, enjoying the great view they got on it. Mas n Menos, as usual unseparated, ran into the woods with super-speed. Robin was still standing there struggling where to hide. **'The woods? No, that's too easy to be found. Oh that bush is just perfect!**' After 100 seconds the seekers set off the journey to find their teammates.

"Okay, here we come!" Speedy cried.

"Cyborg and Bumblebee, come down. It's dangerous up on there."

"Girl, how did you know we're here?" Bumblebee replied.

"Your boyfriend is eating burger there and it has a strong smell."

"Wha-?"Bumblebee turned her head to her boyfriend.

"Sorry hun, but I kinda bought some burger king this morning and I kinda brought them here and kinda gets hungry and want to enjoy the view with the burger." Cyborg said.

"How could you!" Bumblebee said.

"Don't worry, yours is here, with extra cheese."

"You're the best!" Bumblebee said and placed a kiss on Cyborg's chin.

"What? Go find the others." Cyborg said once he realized that the two seekers are still watching them.

"Alright." Speedy said while walking away to go find the others.

"It's gonna take a long time to find them. We should split up." Raven said.

Before Speedy could say a word, Raven teleported to another places – just in front of the bush that Robin hid behind. When Robin heard the familiar footstep, his heartbeat fasten. And with the help of their bond, Robin knew Raven was just right in front of that bush.

"Are you going to come out or what?" Raven asked.

"Make me." He challenged her.

She flew over the bush and faced him. "C'mon." she held out a hand. But instead of taking her hand and get up, he griped her hand and pulled her to the ground so she's on top of him. Raven was shocked for a few seconds before she realized their position and she blushed so hard. "You look beautiful." He said while putting her string of hair behind her ear. She looked into his eyes, she saw is love and caring. She knew he liked her. She read his minds once without telling him. "I know you liked me." Raven's eyes widen. "Shit! Did I say it out loud?" "You did. Do you liked me too?" he asked seriously. She smirked and placed her lips on his. Robin eyes widen but then he kissed back. "Did that answer you?" she asked after they pulled back for air.

A/N : Ok, thank you so much for reading and pls go and review. I need your review to keep me writing.  
Sorry if this chapter is bad coz I'm freaking sleepy right now and I'm stuck at home because of fever. Anyway, thanks again for all the reviewers. Love ya!

Next chapter :

"Did you miss me Robbie-poo?" Kitten yelled and ran to Robin before crushing her lips onto Robin's. Everybody's eyes widen.

"She did not just do that!" Cyborg cried.

Raven's eyes glow white before she teleported away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Guys! I'm really sorry for not updating. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review ;)

"Yes." He smirked. He flipped them over and was about to lean in to kiss her until Speedy yelled in somewhere near their tents.

"Guys! I think there is something you all need to see." He yelled.

A few moments later Raven, Robin, Starfire, Aqualad, Bumblebee and Cyborg gathered at where Speedy was standing. Speedy had already found Starfire and Aqualad after he and Raven split up. However, he could not find Beast Boy and Mas n Menos and they have not shown up yet.

"What's the emergency?" Robin asked, annoyed because Speedy had stopped he and Raven's 'moment'.

"Look." He pointed his index finger at a baby pink car stood next to the T-car and the TE-car.

"Uh… that car seems familiar." Cyborg said.

Starfire gasped when she finally remembered this car. "It… it was…" she was really surprise she'd see this car _here_. In this place. In this situation. "Kitten." Robin said narrowing his eyes. With that, the teenage superheroes then readied for a fight.

"That's right, Robbie-poo. I missed you so much. I'm so glad you remembered me." Kitten stepped out of her car with her so-called boyfriend Fang. With Kitten's smirk and how she ignored Fang, you can tell they have been arguing and she was trying to piss Fang off. Hey, you can't actually read a spider's face, right?

"You're a criminal, how could I forget?" Robin said in a serious tone.

"Did you miss me Robbie-poo?" Kitten yelled and ran to Robin before crushing her lips onto Robin's. Everybody's eyes widen.

"She did not just do that!" Cyborg cried.

Raven's eyes glow white before she teleported away. "Raven!" Knowing that she probably teleported into the woods, Speedy ran into the woods to find her while the others including Fang still stood there jaw-dropped.

"Dude, I had been in the same place all day and no one could find me?" Beast Boy said after he landed. "You have no idea-" he stopped as he saw his leader and Kitten's lips pursed together. "What the-" he said, not believing what he saw.

Robin stood there without moving as he was too shocked to do so. But then he pushed her of off him because somewhere in his head told him to do so. "WHAT THE HELL KITTEN!" he yelled like a mad man.

"Aww, you don't mean that, do you? Now come and give your Kitten a BIG kiss! Meeoww!" She said in a voice _she thought_ was sexy.

"Never! I have a girlfriend." He said angrily.

"I know that's me, Robbie-poo! I'm right here!" she said, again, in her 'sexy' voice. She attempted to jump into Robin's arms but he moved out of the way just before her body met his and Kitten ended up with her face on the ground.

"Kiss the ground." He said before running into the woods to find his love while his friends dealt with the two villians.

A/N : I'm sorry but I need to stop here. I promise I will be updating the story this week. Please review! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Like I promised, I updated on time! Plz enjoy and don't forget to review.

"Raven, wait!" Speedy followed her.

Raven's POV

I ran and ran into the woods. I don't care whether or not I could get back to the tents later. Right now, I just wanted to be alone. I heard Speedy calling out for me and trying to figure where I have gone. But I did not stop. I ran as fast as I could until I was too tired to run any further. I sat down under a tall tree and closed my eyes to rest for a while.

As I closed my eyes, the incident just now popped back into my mind. How could he do that? I thought he liked me more than a friend. I thought we would be more than friends after what happened behind the bush. I know it was Kitten who kissed him, but he did not stop her like push her away, punch her in the face or something. Although he did not kiss her back, he just stood there doing nothing.

After what happened just now, I knew we could not just forget that and be normal. It's not like we won't be friends anymore but-

"Did you miss me Robbie-poo?" Kitten yelled and ran to Robin before crushing her lips onto Robin's. Everybody's eyes widen.

This time, she saw Robin happily kissed her back. Robin's arms snaked around Kitten's waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. Soon the kiss became a small make out session and the small make out session became a big one. Robin's hands moved lower to Kitten's hips. Kitten moaned and lowered one of her hands to the end of his shirt.

She couldn't take it anymore. Tears began to roll down her pale cheeks as she screamed, "NOOO!"

3rd person's POV

"NOOO!" She screamed as her eyes widened suddenly and all she could see are trees and green grass. She had fallen asleep. And that was the worst nightmare she has ever had. Her heartbeat fastened. She was sweating and breathing fast.

Speedy heard the scream and recognized it was Raven's. He then ran to the direction of the scream and found the beautiful sorceress lying under a tall tree.

"Raven, Are you okay?" He asked as he ran towards her. You could tell he was worried about her by the concerned look he gave her.

"How did you find me?"

"I heard your scream." He explained. "Are you ok?"

"I think so."

"You know, you can always tell me if you have problems or if you want someone to talk to." He said softly. "C'mon, let get us out of here." he offered her a hand and she took it.

"Thanks Speedy, for coming here for me."

"Anytime, beautiful."

"Did you just say I'm beautiful?" she asked curiously.

"Yea, why?"

"Did you hurt your head just now when you came here?"

"No, why?" he asked. This time, it was his turn to be curious.

"I was never beautiful, if you're looking for someone beautiful, it's Starfire."

"My mind is 100% clear, Raven." He looked at her in the eyes. "You're beautiful, you just can't see it yet."

She blushed, without her hood, Speedy could see how cute she looked when she blushed. She lowered her head and he chuckled. He then lifted up her chin with his index finger.

"Speedy…" she said gently.

"Raven…"

There were only a few inches between their faces and Speedy was still holding her hand. Both teenage superheroes did not move. Then the image of Robin suddenly popped into her mind as if warning her there was something going on between them. Sure she was sad about the incident earlier. But she and Robin were not exactly together, should she be sad anyway? She was confused.

Speedy leaned closer and his lips were about to touch hers. Knowing she was not moving away, he leaned closer…

A/N : Ahahahaha! I'm so evil! You'll have to keep reading to find out whether Speedy can kiss Raven! But don't worry, I'll update soon. Plz review! Love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Yay! Another on-time update!

**Previously on Sharing a Tent…**

**Speedy leaned closer and his lips were about to touch hers. Knowing she was not moving away, he leaned closer…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!"

Both Raven and Speedy looked at where the voice came from. It was Robin. A pissed-off Robin. He stared at Speedy like he was Slade. A death stare that was enough to scare a tiger away. He was still wearing the mask, but you can feel it. He clenched his fists and tried to calm down instead of pouncing on Speedy and punching him. Raven and Speedy separated and Speedy walked towards Robin while Raven just stood at where she was with her head lowered.

"Since when is she 'your girl'?" Speedy said.

"Since when?" he said. "You knew better than I that I have feelings for her!"

"That doesn't make her yours!" Speedy crossed his arms.

"You don't know her enough!" he yelled. "We just-"

"Enough!" Raven interrupted the argument. "Forget all those incidents! I don't want to see you two arguing like little children ever again, am I understood?" she said, annoyed.

"Yes." the boys answered.

"Now let's just go back, okay?" she asked.

"Okay." They were sweat-dropped. They were so focused on yelling each other that they both forgot Raven was here. Both teenage boys lowered their heads while walking back to the tents.

"Raven," Robin said softly. "Can we talk?"

"Not necessary." She answered coldly.

"Please?"

"Fine, but not now."

Soon they reached their destination and were greeted by their friends. Knowing Kitten and Fang were handled, Robin was relieved. Now all he left to do was to apologize to Raven and everything will be perfect. The problem was : How? He could not just say sorry to her. Raven would not accept. He'd need to try harder.

"Friends!" an overjoyed Starfire said. "Now we are all together again, we shall play the game of truths and dares!"

"You mean Truth or Dare?" Aqualad asked his girlfriend.

"Oh yes!"

"Great idea Star!" Beast Boy said. "Alright who's in?"

"All of us, duh!" Cyborg said.

"Raven, you in?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sure, it's not like I can do anything better." She said emotionlessly.

"Alright, I'll go first." Cyborg asked while they were all sitting down on the soft grass. "Starfire, truth or dare?"

"The truth." She said.

"Will you still love Aqualad if he shaved his head?" Cyborg asked chuckling. The others burst out laughing when they thought of a bold Aqualad.

"On my planet, the male's shaving of hair is attractive." Starfire said innocently. "But I like him with hair better."

"Aww you will still love me?" Aqualad asked her flirtatiously.

"Of course I do." Starfire giggled.

"Okay, we all know how much you like each other's head shaved, but can we please continue the game?" Beast Boy said.

They blushed. "Robin, the truth or the dare?" Starfire asked facing her leader.

"Dare." He said, not bothering to tell anything to them.

"I dare you to cuddle with Raven until this game ends." She grinned.

"Well, okay…" he said shyly. That was just what he wanted. But he was afraid that Raven was still mad at him and would become madder at him. Since Raven did not say anything to protest, he sat next to her and slowly wrapped his muscular arms around her petite body. Raven's face was still emotionless as ever.

"Are you still mad at me?" he whispered into her ear.

"Why should I?" She said quietly. "It's not like we're together anyway."

"Raven." He said in his serious voice.

"Fine, I'm mad. So what?" she said, annoyed.

"Then-"

"Hello? Are you listening to me?" Beast Boy waved his hand in front of his face over and over. "It's your turn."

A/N : I'm really sorry for stopping here. But I still got a pile of homework waiting for me ;( I'll update on Thursday since it's Easter holiday and I'll have time. I really, really need you guys' reviews! Love ya!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Ooh another on-time update. R&R!

**Previously on Sharing a Tent…**

"**Raven." He said in his serious voice.**

"**Fine, I'm mad. So what?" she said, annoyed.**

"**Then-" **

"**Hello? Are you listening to me?" Beast Boy waved his hand in front of his face over and over. "It's your turn."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Of course I'm listening!" Robin said, annoyed by Beast Boy's interruption. "Beast Boy, truth or dare?" Time for some revenge.

"Dare." Beast Boy said undoubtedly.

He smirked. "I dare you to not eat tofu for 2 days."

"Dude! This is totally unfair!" He yelled. "How am I going to survive without tofu?"

"It is absolutely fair." He said. Now everybody except Beast Boy were smirking.

"Well alright!" he yelled again. "You're not gonna believe my revenge on you!" he grinned viciously.

"Can't wait." Robin replied with a 'whatever' tone knowing Beast Boy lacked the brain to actually plan revenge.

"Well wonder boy, I'm just gonna save you for later turns." He turned to Bumblebee. "Bee, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She answered.

"List one thing you hate about Cy."

"I hated him for being so perfect." She smirked.

"Aww, really? You meant it?" Cyborg asked his girlfriend.

"I really do." Bumble bee said before the two leaned in and have a make out session.

"Seriously?" Aqualad said.

"Dude, that answer was so stupid." Beast Boy said.

"Ew." Raven finally said something.

"Can we just ignore them for a while and continue the game?" Robin said.

"Great idea." Beast Boy said. "Okay wonder boy, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Robin smirked.

"When was the last time you…" he burst out laughing. "…got…a…HAHAHAHA!"

"Uh excuse me?" Robin said.

"I… can't dude… too funny… HAHAHAHA!" He laughed and laughed and was rolling on the ground now.

But then what surprised him the most was Raven's chuckle. The ice queen in his arms was chuckling. He never saw her chuckled. Especially not about what Beast Boy said. She was the only one who heard what he said just now. She hardly smiled when Beast Boy told jokes. But then again, she was **chuckling**. **Of what Beast Boy said.**

"What was that?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I said, when was the last time… you got… a… a boner… HAHAHAHAHA!" the others burst out laughing too.

Robin's cheeks turned crimson bright. So that's what **his girl** was chuckling at.

"Uh…" he said uneasily. "Do I really have to answer that?"

"Yes, you have to." He said, finally calmed down a bit.

"Uh… it was in last month. When I saw Raven-" Raven blushed and covered his mouth with her palm.

"Okay, that's enough." She continued to blush madly while the others were laughing their lungs out.

"Alright y'all." Beast Boy said. "What about Dare or Dare?" he grinned.

"You're on." Speedy smirked.

"I'll go first." Beast Boy said. "Raven, would you rather kiss Speedy or kiss me?"

"Excuse me?" Raven said, eyes widened.

"You heard me." Beast Boy grinned, he knew Raven would not kiss him. And that's why his grin widened, pissing her off is so enjoyable.

"No way!" Robin said, glared at Beast Boy.

"Way, that's dare." Beast Boy said.

"You know I'll never kiss you right, Beast Boy?" Raven raised her eyebrow.

"I know." He smirked.

"You... damn you Beast Boy!" she said.

"Aww, little rae rae is afraid of a little kissing." Speedy teased.

"Says who?" Raven growled.

"Then prove it." He said.

"I just… I… " she was speechless. "I'm not afraid." She said emotionlessly.

"Oh really?" he smirked.

Before she could say anything, Speedy kissed her on the lips. The kiss lasted for 3 seconds, which was enough to froze Raven and piss off Robin. No, he was not just pissed off, he was ready to kill Speedy. He stood up with his cheeks heated with rage.

A/N : Alright everyone, time for reviewing. Plz, I need your reviews to see how I have done. More reviews make me write more lol. Anyway, thanks for reading so far. Don't go yet! Review! Titans Go!


End file.
